Las alas negras de angel
by AlcmenaOkus
Summary: Este One-short lo hice para mi amiguita secreta. Ojala te haya gustado Pandorita.... Es la historia imposible y posible a la vez de una princesa angelical y un guerrero feerico...


**Ojala les guste… a mi me encanto hacerlo… Se acepta ****revises**

**Todos los personajes de razas pertenecen a Tolkien y a quien haya primero hablado de ellos. Solo soy una niña que desea contar una historia de amor...**

––––•**(-• QUIEN AMO LO SABE •-)•––––**

**CAPITULO1. LA PRIMERA TRAICION**

En un oscuro bosque la imagen de un Elfo caminaba por un sendero perdido; cubierto de pasto nuevo. Iba cantando canciones melancólicas, sobre amores prohibidos y asuntos sin resolver.

Luego de un momento un tanto largo; llego a su destino, una choza pequeña y agradable. Dio un dulce suspiro y la puerta se abrió silenciosa, casi como un gemido. Dentro, en una habitación única, había una dama vestida en plumas negras que cubrían su cuerpo; placida sin advertir la visita, dormitaba en la cama docelada del centro de la habitación.

Al voltearse se dejo al descubierto, que la dama era un ángel y las plumas negras eran sus alas que la cubrían como brazos. También se dejaron ver unas heridas de fuego, cubierta por una pasta grisácea.

El Elfo al verla, sintió pesar y culpa.

-Es todo mi culpa- se repetía mientras acercaba una silla a la cama.

Luego de un silencio ensordecedor, una voz contesto segura

-No, no lo es- la voz trataba de consolarle.

-te he dicho espíritu que no quiero hablarte, déjame en paz- al decirlo el Elfo bajo la cabeza y miro a la dama con ojos aguados.

-Yo soy ella, escúchame por favor- la voz parecía suplicante mientras, corrían lagrimas de los ojos del Elfo, lagrimas que no pudo contener.

-Que me dirás espíritu, que me ama, que no la abandone ahora que esta así- se acerco a la dama tendida y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No- respondió la voz aún más segura que antes.

- Te diré que ella se siente culpable porque nunca te dijo que te amaba, que ella prefiere morir antes que verte derrotado, que en el fondo ella si sabía la verdad y no le importaba- el silencio se hizo nuevamente en la habitación, solo se escuchaban los crujidos de las llamas en la chimenea.

- ¿lo sabia, ella lo sabía? – sonaban huecas las palabras de Idril en sus oídos

-¿Cómo podría ella saber?- Se preguntaba interiormente.

-Tú lo dejaste escapar en sueños Idril, tú me dejaste verlo, ¿no pudiste mentirme, yo te amaba por lo que eras, no por tu raza?- la voz de repente sonó reprochante.

-no quería mentirte, solo que no quería lastimarte ni ponerte en peligro y aquí estamos, tú herida de muerte y yo muerto, sin alma- lo último quebró del todo su corazón.

**CAPITULO 2. El RECUERDO**

De nuevo en el bosque, buscando más hojas, se detuvo frente al lago y sin pensarlo cayó a la orilla, mirando su cristalino brillo. Le recordaba a los ojos Einwe, así llamaba a Fallón ángel en elfico.

-Olmo…ayudarme a curarla o a olvidarla- repetía llorando mientras recordaba la primera vez que la vio.

((Recuerdos))

Era un día claro, sin nubes cuando Fallón bajo a escondida a la tierra buscando un bello obsequio para su padre. Se la veía hermosa con esas alas grises perladas surcando el cielo azul despejado, volando veloz, con el viento cosquilleando entre sus plumas causando su sutil carcajada, la que se parecía al cantar de las aves mañaneras.

Distraída, como de costumbre, se distrajo con un cuerpo que estaba flotando en el agua. Primero perdió altura, luego se topo con las copas de los árboles cayendo de bruces al chocar contra un enorme roble de los muchos del bosque.

El ruido alerto al Elfo que como buen combatiente; salió del agua en un solo movimiento y tapándose con lo más cercano, tomo la espada y enfilo hacia donde seguían los ruidos sobre las hojas.

Se sorprendió al ver al joven ángel tendido en la alfombra de hojas doradas y a sus alas con algunas plumas revueltas y el pelo cubierto de hojas, muy desaliñada.

-Senai lu tu ah beish- (¿Quién eres extraño?) no pensaba hablarle en su idioma al desconocido.

-Itu su ha beiu- (necesito ayuda) le respondió la joven meneando la cabeza, incorporándose dejando ver su cuerpo de niña, mientras intentaba sacarse las hojas del cabello gris perla que combinaba con el plumaje.

-Como sabes mi lengua ángel extraviado- esto lo decía Idril sin bajar la espada, cambiando su tono de amenaza a duda.

Fallón se zarandeó un poco para acomodarse el pelo y las plumas de las alas fregándoselas.

-ha mu leiu leifale- (ayúdame a volver) Dijo con tono de cansada.

-no puedo guiarte, estas no son tus tierras, yo no soy tu custodio, vuelve a tu cielo- con esto salió de su campo perceptivo mirando el cielo hasta que se perdió en los arboles.

Fallón se sentía sola, lastimada y sin poder volar de nuevo a su casa, sin más remedio decidió quedarse ahí hasta que amaneciera, pues la noche había caído.

Se encendió una hoguera y alimentaba el fuego con las hojas doradas, mientras unos ojos azules le controlaban. Esa fue la actitud de Idril toda la noche, cuidar de la pequeña.

Al despertar, se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa Arcángel, con unas alas negras azabache, cuerpo de Diosa, ojos profundos y pelo negro brillante.

-No entiendo a tu raza- Dijo algo molesta arqueando las alas amenazante.

-Si no me ibas a ayudar ¿porque vigilaste toda la noche?- El Arcángel esperaba respuestas de su absorto interlocutor.

-Tú… tú… eras una niña anoche ¿Qué ha pasado?- se preguntaba totalmente confundido.

-Yo solo cambie de forma, siempre prefiero ir de niña, así la gente normal ayuda (haciendo hincapié en la palabra normal), supongo que no funciono contigo.- la conmoción logro que Idril subiera de un rosado pálido sus mejillas, incorporándose rápidamente.

-Ahora me dirás ángel que quieres- esta pregunta la hizo en tono amenazante, recuperando el semblante, ante las alas tiesas de la primera.

-Un obsequio para mi padre, mis hermanos le harán regalos exquisitos, pero como soy la pequeña quiero que el mío sea el mejor- sonriente dejo cautivado a Idril en todo su ser. Veía a una mujer con la actitud de una niña.

Así Idril sintiéndose en deuda con la ahora dama, decidió colaborar buscando el objeto.

Todo el día estuvieron hablando y sin darse cuenta contándose cosas muy intimas, nunca un elfo fue tan sincero, nunca un Arcángel tan paciente.

Una hermosa gema fruto de la unión del rayo y la arena, secada por Manwe, fue el regalo perfectos para Sfineo padre de Fallón, al recibirlo luego quedando prendado de tal belleza, la guardo un lugar especial.

((Fin del recuerdo))

Tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y el corazón contrito. Le dolía tanto recordarla así, Feliz, alegre. Ahora ella estaba casi al borde de morir y el solo deseaba lo mismo.

-Cuéntame otra vez el día que me dijiste que me querías- la voz sonaba alegre.

-No lo haré espíritu, te he dicho que no te hablare- dijo seguro poniéndose en pie camino a la puerta.

-Está bien, lo recuerdo vívidamente de todas formas- dijo resignada la voz, hasta parecía juguetona.

Una sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa en semanas, el también recordaba ese día

((Segundo recuerdo))

Ella estaba recostada con las alas extendidas sobre Idril.

- mi padre sospecha que tengo a alguien, porque dice que estoy bajando mucho para su gusto. Sabes como papi desconfía de los humanos- lo decía mientras daba besitos cortos al cuello y parte de las mejillas de Idril, sin dar importancia a lo último.

-sabíamos que no podrías disimularlo mucho tiempo- dijo Idril con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese momento, y una piedra en el estomago por nunca revelarle a su amor su identidad.

-le he dicho que te amo- dijo Fallón sin darle importancia, seguía besándolo.

Idril se quedo de piedra, una vez más su amada se le adelantaba

Sin pensarlo le planto un beso dulcísimo, efecto el cual advirtió, al ver erizadas las plumas de las alas de Fallón.

-Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, nadie cambiara eso- se lo dijo besándola tan apasionadamente que fue inevitable lo demás

((Fin del Segundo recuerdo))

**CAPITULO 3. EL INEVITABLE FINAL.**

Todo sucedió tan rápido, habían atacado de nuevo, Fallón luchaba para que no la tomaran, pero no pudo evitar que una de las flechas diera de lleno en su brazo izquierdo. Un ángel con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar la tomo de los brazos y cerrándolos sobre ella la aprisionaba lastimando sus gigantescas alas. Coloco estrellas en sus plumas y eso la lastimaba mas.

-¿Por qué Ouron?- preguntaba su princesa adolorida, mirándolo sin entender.

-El Elfo la alejo de nosotros Señora, usted nos pertenece y su Excelencia dijo "tráiganla como sea". Lo siento mi Dama- seguía llorando. El guardián sabía que lastimaban a su Señora, pero ella debía volver.

-Fallón- un grito cortó en medio del silencio de las voces y se vio Idril peleando con más de 10 guardianes, todos con armaduras intentando contener al Elfo.

Fallón intento soltarse de su captor, pero las cadenas estrellas no ser rompen y empezaron a caer lagrimas iguales de su rostro. Un ángel no debe llorar, pero Fallón no podía aceptarlo, pudo escapar antes, pero sabía que no sería fácil esta vez.

Tomaron a Idril y lo arrodillaron, cuatro hermosos arcángeles parados frente a él, vestidos de luna, le miraban fijamente.

-Como osaste tomar a nuestra pequeña hermana mugroso Elfo, no eres digno de una princesa celestial- Fallen el hermano mayor de Fallón le miraba con desprecio, traspasando el cuerpo magullado del Elfo con la mirada.

-Ella es nuestra hermana, no es un pájaro que tomaste en una noche de cacería- Fillen mellizo de Fallón hablaba enfurecido.

-Amo a Einwe mi Señor- Idril no levanto la cabeza pero sintió el dolor de una daga que cruzo su bello rostro al hablar.

Fallón que veía todo esto, suplicaba sin ser escuchada por sus hermanos, los cuales no comprendían que pretendía su hermana con esta situación.

-No te atrevas a darle un nombre inferior al suyo propio Elfo, escapa a tu alcance y la vamos a proteger de ti- Sfesio era el que hablaba con voz como el trueno. Los demás se apartaron al verle.

-Y hoy morirás- se escucho entre los guardias la voz del Rey Sfineo.

-Padre déjalo, no le dañes padre por favor- Fallón gritaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, estrellas caían de su rostro.

Sfineo volteo a ver a su hija, mirándola con pena y luego con dolor le volteo el rostro.

-Calla Fallón, no avergüences más a nuestro padre- Fillen hablo nuevamente reprendiendo a su hermana como si fuera una niña.

-Fallón él morirá y eso ya lo decidí, cuando por su culpa te alejaste de nosotros y atacaste a tus hermanos para huir con él. Morirá por haberme robado a mi niña. Y tu volverás conmigo y nunca más bajaras- la voz del Rey era imponente. Hablaba pausado pero claramente.

-Déjenme decir adiós- dijo de pronto transformada en una niña con las alas grises, asombrando a sus hermanos.

Su padre lo consintió y las cadenas de estrellas se soltaron, se acerco al cuerpo de Idril que chorreaba sangre, pero en sus ojos un brillo se encendió de repente.

-I drillen se ba huu mna te ba y sioa ah betu (hubiera muerto por ti de haber podido)- los ojos de Einwe estaban rojos de llanto y rozaban en el aire el rostro de Idril que la miraba como si no hubiera otra cosa más preciosa y escuchaba como si fuera el único sonido.

-Yo te amare aún en la morada de Manwe y pasare la eternidad esperando que me acompañes- Idril hablaba pausado, los golpes y las heridas favorecían un deterioro acelerado.

-Te Amo- dijo al fin Einwe y le beso. Besándole buscando contener lo que quedaba de vida dentro suyo.

-Te Amo-dijo Idril y en ese suspiro murió.

Se hizo el silencio. Los ángeles tomaron el cuerpo de Idril y le prendieron fuego, mientras las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos cristalinos.

Einwe nunca más sonrió y nunca más volvió a tomar cuerpo de mujer. Recorría el cielo cantando canciones Elficas de dolor y al atardecer solo pedía a la muerte que llegara pronto para ver de nuevo a su Idril y terminar de ser feliz.


End file.
